Caught Redhanded
by razatip
Summary: Envy's in town looking for his Chibisan. What he finds both upsets and angers him. Now Edo's gotta find a way to make it up to him. EdxEnvy


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**A/N: **Another li'l EdxEnvy fic, yay. Everyone loves ExE!

**Warnings:** OOC, yaoi, EdxEnvy

**Caught Red-handed**

He was alone, sitting on the top of a hill, gazing out at the large, still lake before him. 'Why is he up there?' I wondered. 'Is something wrong? Should I go to him or leave him be?' With these thoughts swirling through my mind, I decided to go to him. Maybe he was just feeling a little down. It's very unlike him, but still possible.

Straying from the hardly ever used path, I began to walk towards him. We were a few miles away from Resembool, my home town, which led me to wonder what he was doing here. Shouldn't he be in Central? Doesn't he have more important things to be doing? Or, better yet, _why_ was he here? Shaking my head as I trekked up the hill, I smiled a little to myself, trying to rid the thought that maybe he was here to see _me._ After all, it's a well-known fact to most people I know that he frequently stalks me. He'll deny it, but everyone knows that he does. If it was anyone else but him, I would be seriously creeped out. But he's Envy, and 'chibi-stalking' is what he does. As strange as it is to say, it no longer bothers me that much. Sometimes I can be a little grateful with him keeping a watchful eye on me. I don't have to worry about being stalked by any deranged fan girls (or boys).

I stood beside him and looked down. I was sure he knew I was there, but he didn't acknowledge me in the slightest. Did I do something to upset him? I can't remember.

He was sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them and his chin rested on top. The expression on his face was very peculiar for him. It was almost completely blank with a slightly thoughtful look flickering on it; his eyes never leaving the waters of the lake. No anger, no hatred, not even his trademark grin. It was strange. 'Something must be wrong,' I concluded. 'I have to cheer him up.' Whenever I'm down he's _always_ there to get my mind off my troubles. I'm not sure if it's intentional, if he's actually trying to cheer me up, but he does and that's all that matters.

"Hey," I said as I sat down beside him. No response. He simply sat there, eyes unblinking as he continued staring out at the lake, apparently deep in thought. I leaned forward slightly to get a better view of his face. "Whatcha thinkin' about?" There was still no reaction.

Sighing in irritation, I gave up on him and let my eyes drift over towards the lake. A few minutes went by like this, he and I sitting side by-side-saying nothing.

"I'm tired of it all," he finally said, more to himself than to me. I looked back a t him, waiting for him to say more but he didn't.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"No one wants me around," he said, ignoring my question. "It doesn't bother me much, but I get tired of the constant complaints and insults of the others. I've been thinking about leaving them, but I have nowhere else to go." Wait, what was this? Envy sounding depressed? _Envy?_ I didn't even know that that was possible for him. And of all the things to be depressed about, it's about being unwanted. It was too weird.

He took a deep breath and stirred slightly, still with the same thoughtful look on his face. "I've been wondering lately, Once I finally kill that abandoning bastard, what will I do next? There will be nothing left after I do that," he trailed off. Not liking the way he was talking, I scooted closer to him to look up at his face.

"Stop talking like this, Envy," I told him sternly. "It's not like you." He laughed harshly and turned to me, finally acknowledging the fact that I'm there.

"How do you know what's like me and what's not? You don't know me. Why are you even here anyway?" His usual grin was now back in place, although much more colder than usual. I wondered if he had gotten into an argument with one of the other homunculi or maybe the person who the others refer to as 'master'. Something must have been said to him and struck a nerve for him to be acting like this.

"I saw you sitting up here by yourself and thought I'd come see w hat's wrong. Why are _you_ here in Resembool, though?" A strange look crossed his face. Was that of hurt? He looked away from me to stare out at the lake again.

"No reason." Silence again. I wish that he would open up to me for once. He always acts as if nothing bothers him, but why then does he always flip when an 'abandoning bastard' is mentioned? Just who is that person?

"You know, you're not unwanted _everywhere_," I told him.

"Oh?" he asked. "I'm not?" He looked at me from the corner of his eye with an amused look. He thought I was kidding! Just what happened to him in the past to make him think that everyone hates him?

"Nope," I smiled at him. "_I_ want you around. You've started changing; you're no longer as cruel and cold-hearted as you used to be. Well, at least not to me." He snorted and rolled his eyes. I wish I knew what was going on in his mind. Why was he being so distant with me? Usually he says whatever comes to his head as soon as he thinks of it.

"Who was she?" he asked quietly, staring ahead. 'She?' Who's he talking about?

"Who's who?"

He said nothing for a few moments. "That girl. The one with the long, blonde hair."

"Oh!" I smiled again. "That's Winry. She's an old friend of Al's and mine." Hie eyes close halfway , almost in a bored-like expression.

"Are you two…close?" These new questions of his started to make sense to me. Could it be possible that Envy was jealous of Winry? No way! He glances over at me and noticed my bewilderment. "I could care less if the two of you were. I'm just trying to start a conversation, on not based around concern for me and my problems." As if in afterthought, he told me, "I saw the two of you earlier."

I winced slightly. Of all the people to have stumbled upon that embarrassing scene with Winry, it just _had_ to be Envy. I reluctantly asked him, "What did you see?"

A quiet snicker escaped him. "Enough to figure out that the two of you have something going on." He glances sideways at me. "And here I thought you were gay."

"Wh-what!" Gay? _Me?_ I'm not gay!

The corners of his lips turned up in a slight smirk. "From what I've heard about you, you've _never_ had a girlfriend before, not even a little fling with anyone. Too busy with research or just not interesting? I bet the first kiss I gave you was your first kiss ever, wasn't it?" I bit my bottom lip and looked away. He chuckled; he knew he was right. And what he said is true. I've never looked at a girl in "that way" before. The only person's features who I have noticed are Envy's. Does that make me gay? Am I? No, it's just Envy. He shouldn't make himself so damn good-looking. From the grin on his face to the curve of his-- er, never mind.

I could feel my cheeks burning as I pulled myself away from my thoughts. I shook my head and looked over at him again. "Nothing is happening between Winry and me. What you say was nothing but a misunderstanding."

He snorted. "From what I saw you seemed to be getting really into it." He had a point. When Winry first approached me I thought that she was Envy. He's the only person I know who would make such obvious passes at me. So when she practically commanded me to follow her to the back of the house I had no objections. What happened then startled me beyond belief._ She_ pushed me up against a wall and _she _started snogging me. She behaved as if she were a dominatrix! I had _no_ idea that Winry even thought of me like that. I've never flirted with her or acted as if I was interested at all. But I suppose she thought I might have, since I followed her so willingly. But can you blame me? I thought that she was Envy in disguise.

As soon as she kissed me I knew I had made a mistake. She was rough and clumsy, very unlike Envy. Envy's kisses are usually hard and rough, but _never_ clumsy. Even when he's giving me a soft, lingering kiss, one where his lips just barely brush against my own, he doesn't do it clumsily. But how am I supposed to explain to Envy that I didn't think of Winry in that way? And why did I care about what he thought anyway?

"Envy, Winry is nothing to me but a close, childhood friend," I told him.

"Uh-huh," he replied boredly as he went back to staring out at the water.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," I said. Wait, why was I apologizing? And why did I feel bad about him seeing me together with Winry? That look of hurt that flashed across his face before, was that because he was recalling seeing Winry kissing me? How does that bother him though! I'm nothing but a toy to him!

He laughed again. "Trust me, Ed, you didn't hurt me." Something about what he said seemed strange… Oh! He called me by my _name_. No pet name, no insult, not even 'Chibi-san'; he called me Ed! Something _was_ bothering him. Did seeing me with Winry upset him that much?

"You never answered my question, you know," I pointed out as I moved even closer to him. Our shoulders were nearly touching, we were so close.

"And what question would that be?" he asked, not noticing or just not caring about the little distance between us.

"What is the reason for bringing you here to Resembool?" I asked him once more. He looked over at me, slightly angry.

"I already told you why. I don't like repeating myself." I stared at him with a smile tugging at the corners of my lips.

"But there _must_ be a reason. People don't just drop by a town in the middle of nowhere for no reason at all." Before he had a chance to snap a nasty remark back at me, I turned around to grab his waist and pulled my auto-mail leg over to straddle him. He looked down at me with wide eyes, surprised by my sudden advance on him. "Did you, maybe, come here to see _me? _Is that why you decided to visit this little town? Did you miss me? Were you hoping I'd be able to cheer you up a little and pull you out of your bad mood? But then you saw me with Winry and felt even worse." He growled and was about to push me off of him when I started tugging at the waistband of his skort. "Depending on your answers, I might be able to do something about that foul mood of yours after all." His hands paused from where they were on my chest, about to push me off, and began sliding downwards to rest on my thighs.

"And what answer is it that you want to hear? That I came hoping you'd be waiting for me with wide open arms? Well, I did. And seeing you with that Winry girl pissed me off," he hissed down at me angrily. He squeezed my flesh leg before continuing. "If I ever see you like that again with that girl I _will_ kill her. That goes for anyone else who might want to get their greedy hands on you. You are _my _chibi; you belong to me and no one else." I should have known that he would react that way to catching me with someone else.

I smirked up at him as my left hand slipped beneath the waistband of his skort. "That's why I need to make it up to you, or would you rather you punish me?" His eyebrows raised with that comment as his eyes lit up eagerly.

"I can punish you later, but right now I want you to give me a reason to forgive you." I placed a hand on his chest and pushed him down on the ground. He smirked and relaxed against the grass, watching my every move. Hesitantly at first, I moved my hand further downwards.

"Off with the skort," I demanded of him. Still smirking, he willed his clothes away. His now naked body laid beneath me and I felt heat rising to my cheeks. 'What have I gotten myself into?' I wondered. Just what was I planning to do? I had never done this before. But from all the times Envy's done it to me, I figured I'd give it a try. Envy always does…pleasurable things to me, I was hoping that I could do the same to him. 'But what if I don't do it right? What if he doesn't like it?' I glanced up at him, unsure of what to do next.

"What's wrong, Chibi-san? Changed your mind?" His eyes were filled with desire and wanting but I saw disappointment creeping into them. I shook my head and began focusing on what I meant to do. Slowly moving my flesh hand downwards, I began to gently caress his inner thigh while my other hand rested on his right thigh. I heard him hiss a quiet gasp at the sudden contact of cold metal on warm flesh. Grinning inwardly, I crept my hand up to grasp his member, and I began to rub him slowly up and down. To my surprise, his shaft immediately became hard at my touch. Was I actually doing this right?

"Quit teasing," he hissed as he clenched the grass in his hands. I smiled and began rubbing him up and down faster. I could tell he was getting impatient with me so I placed both my hands on his thighs and leaned down to lick the tip of his shaft. "I said, quit teasing!" he demanded as he arched his back up slightly to press himself against me.

"Why should I?" I asked, grinning up at him. "This is payback for all the times you've left me unfulfilled, begging for you to finish it."

"But I always did! I've never teased you _that_ much!" I laughed. What a lie that was. I decided to finally comply with his demands by taking his length into my mouth, causing him to utter a soft moan. My eyes darted up to his face, and, seeing that his eyes where closed and that he was breathing heavily with sweat beading on his flushed forehead nearly made me say to hell with is and fuck his brains out. But I had more self-control than that. Ignoring the discomfort in my pants, I began to suck gently on his length. I brought the thick member to the hilt into my mouth and started humming at the base. He moaned louder than before and brought his hands up to tangle his fingers in my hair.

I moved my head up and down faster as I continued to hum around the shaft. Just as his swollen member was about to release, I pulled away, giving the shaft one last lick. Shuddering, he glanced down to glare furiously at me.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing? Finish it!" Whoops, I think I made him a little angry. I smirked as I crawled up his panting body to lay on top of him, and I brought a hand up to softly caress his cheek as I kissed his neck. Holding back a moan, he continued glaring at me as his hands trailed down, itching to finish what I had started.

As I sat upright on his waist, I grabbed his hands and leaned down again to hold them above his head. Tapping my flesh hand against my auto-mail one, I used alchemy to sprout vines from the ground, which wrapped around Envy's hands, holding both them and his arms in place.

He looked at me with eyebrows raised. I simply smiled and slinked downwards again, nipping and kissing every little bit of his flesh that my lips came across. When I reached his naval, I swirled my tongue inside of it, eliciting a soft moan from him. I sat up once more to gaze at Envy's sweat-slicked body, admiring it. Regardless of how strange it is to say, he has a truly beautiful body. Small and thin in most places, yet enough muscle to take care of himself. A small waist, a finely tone chest -not too muscular and not too scrawny-, and long locks of emerald tinted black hair. Not to mention that fine ass of his…

And then there's his face full of so many different emotions and expressions. Anger, hatred, a smirk screaming psychosis -- these are the most commonly seen expressions of his. But Envy's a skilled actor; I know him well enough by now to figure out that most of his crazed looks are merely masks. He puts on the air of being a sadistic killer because that's what's expected of him. All the other homunculi see him as the never-changing murderous homunculus. They depend on his consistency. If he acted any way else the wouldn't know what to do.

When he's around me he's not exactly the friendliest guy around though. Always sarcastic and always sneering; he hardly ever says anything other than an insult. Even his smiles are rare. I've seen only one or two genuine smiles on his face. It's sad. What could have possibly happened in his life to make him so withdrawn from others? Or maybe the attitude he has around me is nothing but a disguise like the form he takes…

"Like what you see?" he asked me with a slight grin playing upon his lips. It quickly turned into a frown. "This is unfair…"

"How's it unfair?" I breathed into his ear as I fingered his right nipple with my auto-mail hand. He shivered at the touch and glared at me.

"You get to have all the fun. _You're_ the one who should be strapped to the ground and not me since _you're_ the bitch in this relationship." He smirked, but I knew he was only playing. He loved what I was doing to him; he just wouldn't admit it.

"Ah, but things have changed now, Envy. You didn't put up much resistance when I began. Actually, you put up none at all. Now you have no choice but to be the bitch." I heard him growl, but it was quickly silenced as I replaced the fingers on his nipple with my mouth. I rubbed the small nub gently round and round with my tongue, causing him to arch his back up to me slightly. Softly caressing the cold, pale skin along his side with my flesh hand, I nibbled on the nub with my front teeth.

Inching my hand down his side I began to stroke his member again, still sucking on the nub of his nipple. The shaft immediately became hard again as I slowly trailed my fingers along it.

"You're pissing me-- unn…" Without any notice at all, I stuck a finger into his entrance, silencing his complaints at once. He threw back his head back against the grass with his eyes screwed tight as I pushed my finger in deeper.

I started kissing his chest as I added a second finger. He drew in a sharp gasp and uttered a quiet whimper. I paused in my actions and darted my eyes to his face. Was I hurting him? Should I stop? Switching hands, I caressed his inner thigh with my auto-mail hand as I brought my other one up to stroke his emerald strands of hair. I asked him if he wanted me to stop and received several shakes of his head in reply.

Curious, I poked one of my steel fingers into him to see what his reaction would be. A hiss escaped his tightly pursed lips as the cold metal finger probed in deeper. Squirming slightly as I inserted a second auto-mailed finger, he whimpered for me to hurry up.

I smirked, stretching my fingers apart inside of him. Adding another finger, I pushed all three in and out of him at a slow, steady paces. "Beg for it."

His eyes snapped open to glare at me. Trying to pull his hands free from their binds, he snarled, "Either hurry up and get started or untie me so that I can!"

As he was ordering me to do as he commanded, I had unzipped my fly, freeing my throbbing member. "Oh but if you did that then I wouldn't be able to do this…" Quickly, I pulled my fingers out of him to yank the vines off of his arms. Next, I flipped him onto his stomach and placed my hands on his hips, thrusting hard and deep into him. He inhaled sharply at the suddenness of it, clenching and unclenching his fingers in the grass.

Feeling him shudder beneath me, I slowly pulled myself almost completely out of him, only to ram myself back into him. Picking up a steady pace, I couldn't help but moan at the pleasure coursing through me. Envy was so tight… he felt so nice. No wonder why he likes being on top so much.

"F-faster…," he mumbled, sweat beginning to trail down his back. Complying with his wishes, I picked up my pace, ramming into him harder with each thrust. With both of us breathing hard and panting, he cried out loudly as he came, sending his seed onto the grass below. Feeling myself about to cum as well, I pounded as hard as I could into him, until I heard a single voice call out.

"Nii-san…?" I bit down hard on my bottom lip to stop myself from crying out as I spilled my seed deep since of Envy. I collapsed on top of him, panting hard and sweating and too lazy and too comfortable to pull myself out. Swearing I heard Al, I looked around and saw his large body of armor staring up at me from the seldom used dirt path at the bottom of the of the hill.

"Shit…"

* * *

**A/N: **And there it is, folks. My lemony EdoxEnvy fic. Hurrah. Please review. 


End file.
